Scenarios and Deployment
The single player campaign contains three types of standard scenarios that can be played at any given time. If all available scenarios types, difficulty ratings or deployment types are unappealing scouts can be sent to find more. Up to three scouts can be sent (at rising costs) per day and the day has to be skipped in order to refresh the map and scout options if all else fails. In addition, each warband has its own set of special scenarios to be gone through and are played in acts and parts. These scenarios, once they appear, will remain an option until victory for that act and part is completed. The special scenarios difficulty is based on warband rating, rather than general difficulty rating description. Scenario Types All scenarios have the same primary objective of routing the other warband. The secondary objective is dependent on the scenario type. Gaining the primary objective gives +1 experience (and probably means your warband suffered the least possible losses) while gaining the secondary objective gives +3 experience and gaining both gives a "Decisive Victory" and adds extra +1 experience. It is important to know what type of scenario and deployment (above the difficulty) is winnable for the Decisive Victory. Wyrdestone Rush Wyrdestone Rush is a straight looting scenario. Getting the most wyrdestone on the map will complete the secondary objective. It can range from easy to very difficult depending on where the wyrdestone is, what warband you are playing and who your opponent is. In general, it is the "go to" scenario if the deployment and difficulty rating is appealing. Paying attention to which specific opponents pick up wyrdestone to focus on taking them out of action and looting their body can be the difference between completing the secondary objective or not. Dropping off wyrdestone at your cart further secures the secondary objective because members of your warband that go out of action takes away from any wyrdestone that they have claimed and you will have to loot their bodies to get that wyrdestone back toward the objective. Marked for Death Marked for Death is a hunt for specific warband members in your opponents warband. These members must be taken out of action and their tokens collected to receive the secondary objective. In general, this is the second "go to" scenario to chose if the deployment and difficulty rating is appealing. Try not to get engaged with too many warband members who are not marked for death as a route from the enemy will end the game without benefit of the secondary objective. Sometimes those marked for death will either get stuck on their cart or be deployed and not take action until seen. It may be necessary to search for those opponents. In general, this does not happen and normal fighting will give the opportunity to loot the tokens needed to complete the objective. Third Scenario Difficulty Rating The difficulty rating gives indication of how hard the enemy will be. The enemy will have a damage buff according to the rating: Deployment Deployment is one of the most important factors when choosing a scenario. A scenario can go bad from the start because of the deployment type. Always choose to deploy your own warband instead of letting the AI do it for you whenever possible. Rivals in the Ruins Both warbands deploy tightly around their wagons and prepare to face each other. Difficulty: Easy Having your warband grouped up is one of the easiest ways to deploy. It allows you many options for dispersing onto the map as a unit, single members or small groups. You can control further proximity to other warband members as you see fit throughout the game. It can be harder to complete the secondary objective from time to time due to being far away from resources or routing the enemy too soon. A Walk in the Fog Each warband deploys in a wide arc from their wagon, far from each other. Difficulty: Easy Not quite as optimal as a tight formation, the ease of either regrouping or dispersing into smaller units is still just as valid. Scavengers One warband is caught exploring buildings while the other deploys tightly around its wagon. Difficulty: Easy, Normal Being slightly spread out inside a building can cut off members from each other. Be sure to scroll through all deployment zones to get a feel for how the building layout can be used to your advantage, or at least take away any disadvantage. Get resources when the opportunity arises if it doesn't offer disadvantages. Regroup as soon as possible. Being in the tight deployment is an easy way to start picking off small units of the enemy. Pillagers One warband is caught exploring buildings while the other divides into 3 strike teams surrounding the buildings. Difficulty: Normal, Hard As long as you mitigate disadvantages, being inside the building has the best regroup possibilities and possible taking advantage of the separated enemy. Being in strike teams is much harder to act as a cohesive warband. The enemy has the advantage of catching your units while separated from each other. Falling back away from the building is the best chance to regroup. If your warband is built on having small strike teams, this may be a bit easier. Hunters and Prey Both warbands divide into 3 strike teams and disperse in the area. Category:Video Game